Like Moonshine
by CliffieMaster
Summary: 1sentence challenge - Beautiful and terrible and sometimes hard to understand or to make work, but that's just the way they are. ::Squffie::


**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing**: Squall x Yuffie (Squffie!)

**Theme set**: Beta

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning[s]**: Mild lime scenes, fluffiness, incredibly slight language. An excessive use of the word "and"? Yeah, that too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Note**: None of these are connected; each sentence is its own separate idea/story. Done for the 1sentence community on livejournal

* * *

#01 - Walking

After a Heartless attack and a stupid stupid mistake on her part, it takes weeks before she can walk again; when she does, he's the first one she runs (hobbles) to and tells.

#02 - Waltz

He can't waltz for anything, and Yuffie nearly falls over laughing as she tries to guide him through the steps.

#03 - Wishes

She stares up at the stars and wishes for him to love her too.

#04 - Wonder

The air smells like moonshine, no matter the fact that it's impossible, and it's a wonder she can think at all, with his mouth on hers so hard it hurts and his hands holding her tight against him.

#05 - Worry

He worries about her, especially when she goes off alone, so he tries to accompany her to places where she could hurt herself or get lost or some other stupid Yuffie thing.

#06 - Whimsy

She kisses him because she wants to (has wanted to for a long time) not because of any whim.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

The city is dead all around them, dead dead dead, and Yuffie cries into Squall's shirt.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

"Yuffie, I don't think you should drink that... yes, Yuffie, it is indeed alcohol, and I swear that if you try to kiss me under the influence I won't hesitate to knock you out."

#09 - War

She stands tall and firm, back straight, hand tight around her weapon, gazing over the battlefield and not seeming to notice that there's blood on her face and shirt, and Squall can't look away.

#10 - Weddings

"When Aerith and Cloud get married," she says, swinging her legs against the table and making an awful racket, an impish grin on her face and sparkles in her eyes, "will you catch the bouquet for me, Squall?"

#11 - Birthday

She surprises him on his birthday, jumping out from behind the door with a yell and a popper, and he stares at her, streamers in her hair and looking so silly he can't help but smile.

#12 - Blessing

He puts his hand on her head when he's pleased with her, finger brushing her silky hair, and Yuffie sees it as the greatest blessing she could receive.

#13 - Bias

"Well, you know, I'm awfully biased towards brunettes, Squall."

#14 - Burning

There's a burning in his gut, hot and slow and coming over him a little more each time he sees her, and Squall wonders with a tinge of despair how long he'll hold out before he kisses her.

#15 - Breathing

It's as easy as breathing, she once told him, giving him a grin and bouncing a little, nothing more than the kid she was.

#16 - Breaking

He pushes her away, never noticing her, and Yuffie's breaking breaking breaking already broken.

#17 - Belief

She believes in him, just as she believes in the sky and the moon and the air she breathes.

#18 - Balloon

"Hey, hey, Squall, I want one of those!" she exclaims, pointing imperiously to the balloons as the salesman grins knowingly at him.

#19 - Balcony

"If I was Romeo, I would come to your balcony and serenade you, Squall," says Yuffie, and the worst thing of all is that Squall believes her.

#20 - Bane

Sometimes he thinks she's the bane of his existence, and other times he knows she's the best damn thing that's ever happened to him.

#21 - Quiet

In the quiet of the night, with the stars all around them and the Heartless knocking at their door, Yuffie rests against his chest and sighs.

#22 - Quirks

Yuffie has a lot of quirks, some funny and many dangerous; Squall only has one, and that's Yuffie herself.

#23 - Question

"Can I ask you a question--ah, don't give me that look before I've even said it!"

#24 - Quarrel

They fight and yell until they're both hoarse and so angry they can't speak, then dissolve into fierce kisses that leave them both breathless.

#25 - Quitting

Squall has never been a quitter, especially when it comes to Yuffie.

#26 - Jump

When Yuffie was a little kid, she always tried to jump as high as she could, more often than not hurting herself in the process; she's still jumping, only now it's to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him in front of everyone.

#27 - Jester

Squall has never tried to be amusing for the sake of others, but when he sees her distant gaze and the sad look on her face, he wishes he were a jester to cheer her up.

#28 - Jousting

She grabs his sword and holds it straight forward, balanced it against her hip, and charges like she's at a jousting tournament and Squall yells at her to _put that down right now_.

#29 - Jewel

She's his jewel, precious and beautiful in every way.

#30 - Just

"It's just that, Squall -- just us and nothing more."

#31 - Smirk

Yuffie hates it when he looks at her with that knowing smirk in his eyes and gives her a long, slow, cat-like smile that only lifts up half of his face, clearly saying that he is right _again_ and she is wrong _again_.

#32 - Sorrow

Rinoa is his sorrow, lost to the Heartless, and Yuffie becomes his light, forcing the other darkness away, and Squall doesn't know whether to be grateful for it or not.

#33 - Stupidity

It was stupid of her to fall in love with him -- but then, no one ever said Yuffie was smart.

#34 - Serenade

Her singing is more like croaking, and Squall knew he never should have dared her.

#35 - Sarcasm

"Gee, you're so _nice_, Squall," but that's what she likes about him even if she complains about it all the time.

#36 - Sordid

She's dirty and tainted with blood and death and so is he -- that's why it works, because both are the same so they _click_.

#37 - Soliloquy

"You know, people like you -- angsty, scarred, and in love with a girl nine years younger than you -- are the type of people to give long, boring soliloquies."

#38 - Sojourn

She would never let him take a sojourn, because that would mean leaving her, and Yuffie doesn't think she could stand that.

#39 - Share

She shares everything with him -- her food, her day, her bed -- and never regrets even a moment of it.

#40 - Solitary

He leaves early in the morning, intending to get a good distance from the city and all the damned noise, but she follows, and whatever solitude he had planned is immediately shot to hell.

#41 - Nowhere

They're nowhere and everywhere, floating in space and tangled in the sheets, hot and sweaty and panting softly as the clock ticks on the mantle.

#42 - Neutral

Aerith has to step in during a fight, as always neutral, and let them turn away to stalk off and sulk in their separate corners before finally realizing that they're both idiots.

#43 - Nuance

He loves running his fingers over her body, feeling her shiver beneath him, memorizing every line, every curve, every nuance that is _Yuffie_.

#44 - Near

Squall has always been next to her, in battle and during their daily routines, but in reality he belongs to Rinoa, not her.

#45 - Natural

It's natural for her, to sink into his arms and feel them slowly close around her, tight and warm and so protective she could die happy.

#46 - Horizon

They stand on the edge, staring out at the horizon, and it's beautiful.

#47 - Valiant

He's valiant in all the right ways, silent and strong and stupid, yes, but valiant most of all.

#48 - Virtuous

She's whiter than white, pure and lovely even though her hair is black and her eyes dark, and when she throws herself into the new snow, she's still brighter than it.

#49 - Victory

When Yuffie kisses Squall for the first time and he doesn't draw away, it's the greatest victory she's ever won.

#50 - Defeat

"Fine," Squall says, defeat apparent in his voice, "I suppose I don't hate you, Yuffie," and it's the closest he'll ever come to a confession.


End file.
